


How Could This Be Wrong?

by Vorta_Scholar



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Pregnancy, Trektober, Trektober 2020, Weyoun 6 lives, trektober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorta_Scholar/pseuds/Vorta_Scholar
Summary: After overhearing someone in Quark's say something about their relationship, Weyoun asks Ezri if she thinks it's wrong for them to be together.
Relationships: Ezri Dax/Weyoun 6
Kudos: 18





	How Could This Be Wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> For Trektober 2020, Day 9
> 
> Prompt: Age difference

Weyoun lay quietly, his head in Ezri’s lap, listening. Perhaps, he thought, if he was still enough and quiet enough, and if he listened hard enough, he’d be able to hear the baby move as well as he could feel it. But between the normal digestion sounds and what was probably just Dax, the sound was lost to him.

“Do you ever think it might be wrong?” he asked, his voice quiet, barely audible. “What we’ve done.”

She placed a hand over his which was resting low on her stomach.

“How could this be wrong?” she asked.

“I don’t mean... _this_ ,” he said. “Well, partly, but that’s not what I was referring to.”

“What do you mean, then?”

“I don’t know,” he said. “All of it. Any of it. Just being together.”

“What makes you say that?” she asked, propping herself up on her elbows to get a better look at him.

“I heard someone talking about how I’m...too old for you,” he said. “And maybe they’re right. The first Weyoun lived, oh...it has to be eighty years ago now.”

“Oh, well in that case, Dax is three hundred and sixty years old,” she said. “I’ve got you beat by about three centuries.”

“But you said yourself that Ezri and Dax are two different people,” he said, sitting up.

“We are but we’re also not. It’s difficult to explain. _Anyway_ ,” she said. “The point is, I’m not the same person who was born three hundred and sixty years ago, and you aren’t the same person who was born eighty years ago or however long ago it was.”

“You celebrated your twenty-fifth birthday last month,” he said with a sly grin which made her smile in return. “Are you telling me you _lied_ about your age?”

“Well, Ezri Tigan was born twenty-five years ago,” she said. “But Ezri Dax is only about three or four years old. And you, Weyoun-Six, are only four or five years old. So the way I see it, we’re pretty much the same age. The lifetimes of memories before were just part of some software that somebody else installed.”

“That’s a very interesting way to put it,” he said. “And it’s also very strange to be suddenly confronted with the fact that I’m only five years old.”

“You’re welcome,” she chuckled.

He smiled and moved in closer to press his lips gently to hers.

“We both had to figure out how to start lives that were already started for us,” she said, stroking his hair. “It’s actually kind of scary if you think too much about it. We had to start life a few decades in with no instructions.”

He hummed thoughtfully, and he nodded. “I had instructions,” he said after a moment. “I just didn’t like them so I threw them away.”

“That’s true,” she said with a laugh. “But I guess what I’m trying to say is it doesn’t matter if I’m twenty-five and you’re forty, or if I’m three hundred and sixty and you’re eighty, or if we’re both four years old. We get each other, despite our outright confusion and our frankly really weird perceptions of things, and I think that’s what matters. There’s nothing wrong about what we’re doing, at least not to me.”

She smiled at him, and he smiled back. She was right. There was no one who understood him the way she did. Odo tried to, but he often admitted himself that he had no reference for what Weyoun must feel like, and that was okay. He knew that Odo cared for him nevertheless. Ezri was different, though. She had eight lifetimes of thoughts and memories inside her, many good but some bad. So she knew. She had to go through the same kinds of adjustments he did, and like him, she still had some days that were harder than others, when her brain didn’t want to work just right.

“Oh,” she said, pulling a face and sitting up somewhat straighter, placing a hand on her stomach.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“Somebody’s doing something,” she said. “I can’t tell if it’s Dax or the baby, but...here.”

She grabbed his hand and placed it on her lower belly, and he felt what she was talking about, a gentle shifting of some body or other, followed by a small but firm kick.

“Okay, that was definitely not Dax,” she said, laughing.

“That’s amazing,” he said breathlessly.

“Isn’t it?” she said, looking at him and smiling again. “It’s amazing. And how could something so amazing be wrong?”


End file.
